


The Monster and His Maiden

by MoHiggins15



Category: Frankenstein (2004), Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: "There is love in me the likes of which you've never seen. There is rage in me the likes of which should never escape. If I am not satisfied in the one, I will indulge the other." (Mary Shelly's Frankenstein)A young girl befriends a man-made creature who is over 100 years old. As she attempts to introduce him into the world she also tries to free him and herself of their loneliness as well as hide him from the people after his life.





	1. The Rescuer

December 2, 1780

 

I have done it. Alas I have completed the stitching and repairs of the corpse. He is beyond perfect. With his perfect teeth, long raven hair, and fair pale white skin.I do not hold up my creation to God's perfection but my own is not far below it. After these grueling two long years I am now closer then I ever was before and my dear Elizabeth and father will be oh so proud at my achievement. Finally the world will see what true genius is and man kind can no longer taste the cold and unmerciful lips of death.

 

-Victor Frankenstein

(Present day)

We've heard the tales and seen the movies all in black and white. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" I smirked as my TV screen flashed the black and white shots of the first Mary Shelly's Frankenstein movie. Not to be mistaken that the tall and zombified man was Frankenstein but rather his creation or monster as many have called him.

The ginormous iconic halloween monster that stalks about terrorizing villagers as well as trying to not come face to face with his own fear of fire. That was one iconic idea that I never quite understood. Frankenstein's fear was fire and yet when his bride denied him for his monstrous form he set the lab ablaze killing himself and his bride in an explosion of fire and ruble. "Friend?"

The monster almost moans out as he reaches for the Dr. Frankenstein clearly overwhelmed with fear and insanity.

'Monster', 'abomination', 'devil'. These were the names the Doctor cursed at the creature whom had only opened his eyes to reveal his father who denied him and sent him into the wild alone. 

 

The sounds of cars and sirens disturbed me from my movie. I groaned and threw my head back. College was something that I needed to wrap up my education it's just that when I moved to Charlotte I didn't think about how noisy it would be but at least close to home. I was from the west side of the state living our in the sticks of a small country town but that small life wasn't something I wanted. I can even remember the summer before I left for college what transpired.

I had chased my dog into the woods surrounding my country home. I had walked down the gravel path hearing every twig snap and crunch of leaves. It sounded as if some giant creature stalked me from the tree line. I then had heard the silence and ignored my nervousness. I saw some white flowers on the pathway and bent down plucking one. Just as I had plucked it I jumped only to hear the painful and fearful yelps of my dog as she ran between my legs taking off as fast as she could from the bushes. It only took a moment for me to hear the growling and I turned seeing an angered Coyote. He snarled and growled at me and looked mad with the wildness in his eyes. I remembered my heart racing in my chest and with no where for me to run to without him getting a bite in or worse. He lunged towards me and I screamed ducking and covering my head.

I heard the coyote's yelp as a large figure tackled it jumping in front of me. I opened my eyes to look to see a figure wrestling with the deranged animal. It wrapped it's arms around it and with one squeeze I heard the bones break and the Coyote's head dropped in death. I was exasperated and looked at the dead Coyote to my rescuer. When they stood they were like a large tall tree towering above me making me only intimidated but not afraid. "Thank you." I said gently. The figure kept his back to me not daring to look. Before I could reach out and touch his shoulder he ran into the thicket and disappeared. I had told my mother of the events that transpired and the coyote was taken away. However, I did not tell of how my rescuers appearance was even if it was just his hight and ragged clothes I noticed. "Whoever he was I sure am glad he was there. I can't thank him enough for saving my baby." My mother remarked as my step father, sister, mother, and I ate dinner.

The following week when I returned from my dads I had peeked out my window to see the old barn door wide open and hitting the wooden walls making a racket. I sighed and went out making my way to it. As I made it to the door I saw on a rack inside the ragged cloak that my rescuer had been wearing and on a small table inside laid my white flower I had dropped on the ground. I looked at it in awe as if it were the best gift anyone had given me, and so I smiled and silently thanked him and left the door open, but that was the last I had seen my rescuer and gotten one of his white flowers.

 

I had dozed off dreaming of that distant memory only to awake to a lightening crash and thunder role. I peeked out my apartment and saw the storm rolling in and closed my curtain not noticing the set of watery blue eyes staring at me from the other building rooftop.

Trailer for this book: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMdlW9KH_wk  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please like and comment I love feedback!


	2. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback and the break in

*Isabelle's POV

 

I was scared. I never knew how scary going to college could be and I was also sad to know that my family was moving from the home we had lived in for so long. “We are going to try and sell it but for now it’s best to just rent it out.” I sighed at the dinner table as my mother spoke and my sister and I remained quiet. I felt the sadness weigh on my heart and I cried myself to sleep.

“Promise me you’ll drive safe and call when you get there?” I smirked hugging my mom tightly “I promise, and I’m only two hours away.” She sighed and sniffled “I know, but, your still my little baby…going out into a big city.” I nodded “I know, but we've been before, and I generally know my way around.” My mom smiled and could see the worry on my face “I’m scared…” I mumbled. She nodded and hugged me again “Be brave my sweet girl.”I nodded and then hugged my little sister telling her to call if she needed help. She laughed “You mean if you need help?” I laughed “Yeah, thanks for making me feel stupid little genius.” We laughed and my step dad hugged me goodbye. As I waved goodbye I thought about my dad. Usually I would go tell my dad goodbye, but I couldn’t see him anymore. He was gone forever from my sister and I taken by a heart attack. We had our issues and he wasn’t perfect but that didn’t mean I didn’t miss him. 

 

(One month later)

 

I got use to the city life. Just kidding, I was never use to it. Almost everyday I got lost but it got easier. I got a job two days a week at this small book store which happened to be where I lived. I rented an apartment just above the store which was like living in Heaven. However, with living upstairs in the apartment also meant having my downstairs neighbor, Max. He was my age, and weighed about a hundred pounds soaking wet. He was also a head taller than me. He had dark spiked up hair and deep brown eyes and pale skin. I guess you could say he was the prime example of the Jock’s punching bag in high-school, but I already loved him like a brother.  
I even remember when he’s grandmother, the owner of the store, introduced me as his “new neighbor”. He set his eyes on me and they widened “Your a girl.....a girl.” I raised a brow and smirked “Yeah, I’m a girl.” He always made me laugh. He was clumsy, weird, and noodley. I guess that’s why we became friends so fast.   
I walked inside the store “Hey Izzy! Guess what? I talked to Jennifer today.” I nodded placing my bag not he counter “Oh really? Guess what?” He raised a brow “What?” I smirked “I saw her boyfriend take a swing at your face.” He frowned and rubbed the bruise on his cheek. “Well yeah, but I fought back! No big fumbling baboon is gonna knock me down.” I laughed “You know what else?….You’re a terrible liar.” He scoffed and I giggled shaking my head “You poor thing you. Let me get some ice.” I went up to my apartment leaving a pouting Max at the table. 

As I went up top to my room I got some ice but I could hear the distant voices. I furrowed my brows and went towards the living area. There wasn’t a soul there except my TV was on and the Frankenstein movie was playing. “I didn’t leave that on.” I thought feeling a little freaked out. I sighed and went over clicking it off trying to ignore the slight fear in my chest. Just as I turned it off I heard a creak from the floor boards. I gasped and looked in the TV reflection seeing the tall hooded figure looking at me from behind. I screamed and whipped around seeing the large figure and I stumbled back dropping the bag of ice and the small frozen cubes hit the floor. “MA-“ the creature ran to me and covered my mouth with his large hand that I could see had scars upon it. My eyes were wide as I stared into the dark hood only seeing the shine of his blue eyes staring back at my own. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said just above a whisper. I trembled at the fear of my intruder who towered above me. He could get on his knee’s and still be an inch or two taller than I. “I’m going to take my hand away, promise not to scream?”   
I nodded slowly and he did as he promised and brought his hand down. “W-what do you want?” I croaked out. Before he could answer I heard the quick pounding on the door. “Hey Isabelle, you alright? Do you have my ice?”  
I looked back to the hooded figure and could see the worry in his eyes. “Yes, I'm alright, I’ll be down in just a second.”  
Max groaned “But my face hurts!” I sighed hurrying to the kitchen and getting a new bag of ice. I opened the door enough for me to slap the bag on his cheek and slam the door. “Thank you…and OW!” Max called. I shook my head then turned back to see the hooded figure now gone and my window wide open.

\---

"He was very tall, at least six foot 10, maybe even seven feet even."  
The cop scribbled down in his note book "Uh huh, and what about facial features?"   
I shook my head trying to remember more than the darkness of his hood. "I couldn't see his face...but I did see his eyes. They were a deep blue...like the ocean."  
The cop wrote it down and nodded "Alright, well, whoever he was he's gone now. If you remember anything else let us know."   
Max who sat next to me nodded and thanked the officer. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. I smirked and nodded rubbing my hands together "Yeah...yeah I'm okay."  
Max's grandmother, Rose, came over to me with a cup of tea. "Here you go honey. This will calm you down."  
"Thank you." I took a sip at the warm and mint fresh tea and sighed leaning into Max. He wrapped his arm around me and nodded "I do believe your couch is going to be my home for at least a week." I laughed and sat up "You know me so well."  
He laughed and nudged me "Chicken."  
I shoved back before taking another sip "Wimp."

 

*Creature's POV

She had seen me. I thought she had seen my face sure as death when she screamed, but the way she looked at me when we were inches apart I could tell she could only see but my dead eyes. Fear still engulfed me as I thought as to how she would have reacted or felt if she had seen my face. I thought that she was my dear Elizabeth, taken form me, but it was not. For it was a girl identical to her. Her voice even sounded the same, but it was not her. For the boy behind the door had called her Isabelle. Isabelle, Elizabeth, not matter the name I held her name to my heart already. She would have a long happy life without me to interfere but I would ensure her happiness would never be ensnared.   
I sat upon the fire-scape of her apartment and listened to her as she sang along to the music that played in her room.   
“I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids…!”  
I smiled peering inside the warm room as she danced about and bobbing her head up and down. As I watched her dance around I then set eyes on the young man who entered inside. She laughed and approached him gently touching his shoulder. They conversed and laughed and then began dancing together to the tune that played. I gritted my teeth as jealousy engulfed me and the paper in my hand crumpled. I hated him. I wished him dead, but at the same time I wished I could join them both.


End file.
